Teamgespräche
by KitKat2006
Summary: Sequel zu Tischgespräche. Wie läuft das erste Training nach der Meuterei des Teams? Dreht unser geliebter Quidditchkäpt'n jetzt völlig durch oder mutiert er zum Kuschelkäpt'n? Findet es heraus.


**A/N: **Tja, was macht der Mensch, wenn er nicht weiß, wo er mit seiner Kreativität hinsoll? Ganz genau, er hämmert diese Kreativität in seinen Laptop und schiebt ihn in die Schublade.

Wie ihr alle sicherlich schon ahnt, ist dieser nette, kleine Oneshot ein Sequell zu "Tischgespräche", der somit mehr Sinn macht, wennihr diesen Oneshot auch gelesen habt. Hier geht es um das erste Training nach dem "Rufmord" und der "Meuterei" des Teams.

Viel Spaß damit.

Und nicht vergessen: Ich bin Reviewsüchtig ;-P**  
**

* * *

**Teamgespräche**

„JOHNSON! BELL! SPINNET! WEASLEY! WEASLEY! POTTER! Ihr habt genau dreißig Minuten um in kompletter Quidditchausrüstung auf dem Feld zu stehen. Und wehe einer von euch ist auch nur eine halbe Minute zu spät. DANN KRACHT'S!"

„Oliver, in einer Stunde gibt es Abendessen. Ihr könnt jetzt nicht trainieren."

„Halt die Klappe, Percy. Davon verstehst du nichts."

Oliver war zufrieden mit sich. Heute würde er es seinem Team heimzahlen, dass sie ihn einen Tyrannen genannt hatten. Jawohl! Er freute sich schon riesig, auf deren Gesichter, wenn er ihnen nachher auf dem Feld klarmachte, was er davon hielt. Denen würden die Augen aus dem Kopf fallen. Dessen war er sich sicher.

Pfeifend hüpfte er die Treppe runter und verschwand zum Quidditchfeld. Er war sich sicher, dass sein Team in der vorgegebenen Zeit da sein würde. Er hatte schließlich sichergestellt, dass er keine Entschuldigung dulden würde.

Was hatten sie denn schließlich erwartet, als sie ihre Namen auf den Tisch geschrieben hatten? Dass er plötzlich zu einem Schoßhündchen werden und die Zügel schleifen lassen würde? Nie im Leben. Jetzt würde er andere Geschütze aufführen. Und sie würden es sich in Zukunft dreimal überlegen, was sie so alles auf ihre Tische schmierten.

* * *

Oliver grinste, als er auf seine Stoppuhr sah. 29 Minuten und 37 Sekunden hatte es gedauert, bis der letzte, Harry, keuchend auf den Platz gestürmt kam und fix und fertig auf George aufgestützt nach Atem rang. Wahrscheinlich hatte er noch eine Weile mit Hermine darüber diskutieren müssen, dass er eigentlich zu Abend essen und nicht Quidditch spielen sollte. Aber das war nicht Olivers Problem. Er hatte eigene Probleme. Und die würde er jetzt beseitigen. 

Showtime. Jetzt würde es lustig werden. Zumindest für ihn. Pokerface aufsetzen, Besen schnappen und auf geht's. Raus aus dem Schatten unter der Tribüne und rauf auf's Quidditchfeld. Er hatte seinen Spaß dabei, wie sie alle ihm leicht beunruhigte Blicke zuwarfen und mußte sich mächtig beherrschen, den durchdringenden Blick aufrecht zu erhalten, den er sich für diese Ansprache vorgenommen hatte. Oliver sah einmal stumm in die Runde und entschied sich dann, seine Ansprache bei Katie zu beginnen.

„So, du bist also der Meinung, dass ich ein Tyrann bin, der dich mit voller Absicht vom lernen abhält, hmm?"

Die kleine Blondine rutschte unruhig von einem Bein auf das andere und schaffte es nicht lange, seinem Blick standzuhalten. Hochzufrieden darüber, Katie so nervös gemacht zu haben, wandte Oliver sich jetzt George zu.

„Und du denkst also, dass ich dich von deinem so dringend benötigten Schlaf abhalte, stimmts?"

George schaffte es länger, dem Blick seines Kapitäns standzuhalten und warf ihm sogar ein leichtes Grinsen zu. Doch als Oliver ihn nur durchdringend ansah, sah auch er schließlich nervös weg. Und Oliver selber machte sich innerlich die Notiz, dass er diesen Tag unbedingt rot in seinem Kalender anstreichen müßte.

Zum ersten Mal hatte er es geschafft, einen der Weasleyzwillinge in die Knie zu zwingen. Und das alles nur mit einer einzigen Frage und einem durchdringenden Blick. Ein triumphierendes Grinsen drängte in ihm an die Oberfläche und er wandte sich schnell dem nächsten in seinem Team zu, um seine strenge Miene nicht zu verlieren.

„Und seit wann hast du eigentlich keine eigene Meinung mehr, Potter? Du bist doch sonst kein Herdentier und machst nur das, was dir gerade so in den Kram paßt. Warum schließt du dich hier immer nur anderen Meinungen an?"

Ganze vier Minuten dauerte das Blickduell mit Harry an und Oliver konnte gar nicht anders, als dem kleinen, eigentlich unscheinbaren, Kerl Respekt zu zollen. Er kniff nochmal die Augen zusammen, um seinen Blick zum Schluß nochmal ein wenig mehr Tiefe zu geben, doch dann wandte er sich Fred zu, der gerade stumm durch die Zähne gepfiffen hatte, als er bemerkte, dass Harry sich nicht wirklich beunruhigen ließ.

„Der Kleine ist beeindruckend, nicht wahr, Weasley? Erzähl mal, was hattet ihr euch durch diese kleine Meuterei versprochen? Dass ich plötzlich das Trainingspensum zurückdrehe etwa?"

Fred schaffte es immerhin etwas länger als George, Olivers Blick standzuhalten, doch auch ihn beunruhigte die gefährliche Ruhe, die von seinem Kapitän ausging so sehr, dass er schließlich wegsah. Oliver sah es mit Genugtuung. Wood 2, Weasley 0. So konnte es weitergehen.

„Und du Johnson? Wie dachtest du, dass es jetzt weitergeht, hm? Weniger Taktiktrainings? Keine Teambesprechungen mehr? Der Kapitän mutiert zum Schmusekätzchen und ihr könnt eine ruhige Kugel schieben?"

Angelina zuckte zusammen, als Oliver sie auch noch direkt ansprach und starrte ihn erschrocken an. Oliver sah es und wußte, was ihr durch den Kopf ging. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie nicht damit gerechnet, dass auch sie ihr Fett weg bekam, da sie ja nur einen einzigen Satz geschrieben hatte.

Allerdings hatte sie ihm darin unterstellt, dass er selber wahrscheinlich aus Slytherin war und nicht sie und die anderen, denen er es unterstellte. Dieser Bumerang kam jetzt zurück. Und auch sie sah schließlich zu Boden.

„Also, wie soll das jetzt hier laufen. Hat irgendeiner eine Idee? Spinnet?"

Alicia quiekte und machte einen kleinen Hüpfer rückwärts. Sie war sich überhaupt keiner Schuld bewußt und Oliver konnte ihr eigentlich auch keinen Vorwurf machen. Schließlich hatte sie nur angemerkt, dass sie schließlich auch nicht wußten, wer er wirklich war und hatte Angelinas Aussage nur zugestimmt. Allerdings gehörte sie mit zum Team und da ging es nach dem Prinzip „Mitgefangen – Mitgehangen".

„Ich erwarte eine Antwort. Was genau soll jetzt passieren? Was soll ich mit euch machen?"

Oliver sah mit größter Genugtuung, wie sich sein Team beunruhigte Blicke zuwarf und hatte wirklich schwer mit sich zu kämpfen, den Anschein eines nur mühsam beherrschten Kapitäns zu wahren. In Wirklichkeit hätte er jetzt liebend gerne lauthals losgelacht.

Zu seiner kompletten Überraschung war es schließlich Katie, die die Stille brach und zu einer Antwort ansetzte. Er selber hatte mit Harry gerechnet, der ja schließlich als einziger nicht unter seinem Blick zusammengebrochen war.

„OK, Wood. Ich glaube das reicht. Hör auf mit den Spielchen und fange endlich an, uns zur Strafe in Grund und Boden zu trainieren, wie du es sowieso vorhast. Umso schneller haben wir es hinter uns. Oder schmeiße uns aus dem Team, wenn es das ist, was dir vorschwebt. Aber hör endlich mit diesem Psychospiel auf."

WOW! Jetzt war Oliver ehrlich beeindruckt. Dass in Katie doch soviel Mumm steckte, wenn es hart auf hart kam, überraschte ihn. Immerhin hatte sie ihm hier gerade die Möglichkeit sie alle aus dem Team zu schmeißen auf einem Silbertablett serviert. Sie hatte sich selber und das Team in seine Hände gespielt und er wußte, wie fanatisch auch sie sein konnte, wenn es um Quidditch ging.

„Aus dem Team schmeißen? Nein, Bell. Ich schmeiße euch nicht aus dem Team. Ich bin im letzten Jahr und ich will diesen verdammten Pokal. Ich habe keine Zeit, mir ein neues Team aufzubauen und genau das ist es auch, was euch im Moment den Hals rettet. Aber ich werde ab heute völlig andere Saiten aufziehen. Ihr seid scheinbar der Meinung, dass ihr es besser machen könntet als ich. Nun, das könnt ihr jetzt unter Beweis stellen. Das nächste Training wirst du leiten, Bell. Und das übernächste wird der schlaflose Weasley abhalten. Als drittes Harry und wie die anderen drei das aufteilen ist mir egal."

„_ICH????_"

Oliver sah, wie aus Katies Gesicht die Farbe wich. Mit so einer Entscheidung hatte sie wohl nicht gerechnet. Genauso wenig, wie die anderen, denn alle sahen ihn jetzt vollkommen entgeistert an. Jetzt ließ Oliver ein breites Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht zu. Ja, er hatte es wieder mal geschafft, sein Team zu schocken. Darin war er einsame Spitze.

„Ja, Bell. DU! Zeig mir, dass du es besser kannst. Ihr alle kriegt eure Chance, einmal in eurem Leben der Kapitän zu sein und werdet erfahren, was das wirklich heißt. Und in zwei Wochen sprechen wir uns nochmal. Wenn ihr dann immer noch der Meinung seid, dass ich ein Tyrann bin, kann ich es auch nicht ändern."

Zufrieden mit sich selbst drehte drehte Oliver sich um und ging davon. Es reizte ihn ganz gewaltig in den Fingern, sich umzudrehen, aber er konnte sich auch so die völlig verwirrten Blicke vorstellen, die sein Team ihm nachwarf.

„Und was ist mit Training?"

„Wenn ihr trainieren wollt, werde ich euch nicht aufhalten, Fred. Aber ich habe jetzt Hunger und werde was essen gehen."

* * *

Olivers gute Laune hielt während der ganzen zwei Wochen an, in der er seine Kapitänspflichten auf die Schultern der anderen abgeschoben hatte. Katies Training war ein einziges Chaos gewesen. Das fing schon damit an, dass Fred und George sich an ihrem regulären nächsten Training Nachsitzen eingefangen hatten und das Team somit nicht vollständig war. Somit konnte nicht vernünftig trainiert werden. 

Oliver hatte Katie klargemacht, dass sie ein vernünftiges Training mit dem gesamten Team nachholen müsse. Das war aber gar nicht so einfach, denn nun mußte sie zusehen, dass sie das immer recht ausgebuchte Quidditchfeld für ein Sondertraining buchte.

Das Ergebnis war, dass er Katie ganze 5 ½ Tage dabei beobachten konnte, wie sie mit den Kapitänen der anderen Mannschaften, Madame Hooch und Professor McGonagall diskutierte, um einen vernünftigen Ersatztermin zu bekommen.

Als sie schließlich einen erkämpft hatte, war seine Reaktion darauf die gleiche gewesen, die er selber oft von einem seiner Teamkollegen bekam. Er hatte über die unmögliche Zeit gemurrt, hatte ihr gesagt, dass er zu der Zeit schon was anderes vorhatte und hatte sie gefragt, ob sie das Training nicht auf einen anderen Termin legen konnte.

Katie hatte ihn erst völlig entgeistert angesehen. Er merkt ihr an, dass sie nach dem ganzen Hickhack mit den anderen Kapitänen und den Professoren heilfroh war, endlich einen Ersatztermin zu haben und dass sie von seiner Reaktion darauf alles andere als begeistert war.

Oliver wartete, wie sie auf Weigerung reagieren würde und war schließlich schwer beeindruckt, als ihr der Kragen platzte und sie ihm im vollbesetzten Gemeinschaftsraum anschnauzte, dass er gefälligst zum Training zu erscheinen habe und dass es sie überhaupt nicht interessieren würde, was er sonst noch so vorhatte. Quidditch hatte Vorrang und damit basta.

Dann war sie zornig abgerauscht und er selber war in hemmungsloses Gelächter ausgebrochen.

Natürlich war er zum Training erschienen, wenn auch nicht ganz so pünktlich, wie Katie es wahrscheinlich erwartet hatte. Ganz 10 Minuten zu spät betrat er seelenruhig die Kabine und ließ ihre Standpauke innerlich grinsend über sich ergehen.

Das Training selber verlief zumindest einigermaßen gut, wenn man mal davon absah, dass Katie nach etwa einer Stunde den Überblick leicht verlor und Oliver und Harry auf ihren einsamen Posten völlig vergaß.

Oliver nutzte die Gelegenheit und beobachtete seine jüngste Jägerin dabei, wie sie versuchte, den anderen vier Spielern einen Spielzug beizubringen versuchte, den sie mal bei einem Profispiel gesehen hatte. Ein Spielzug, der ihm gefiel und es schien so, als würde sie Erfolg haben.

Allerdings entging ihm trotzdem Harrys verstecktes Grinsen nicht, als er zu diesem rübersah und bemerkte, dass Harry ihn beobachtete.

Nach zwei Wochen war Oliver um mehrere Erfahrungen reicher. Zum einen wußte er jetzt, dass Katie genauso eine Tyrannin sein konnte, wie er, wenn es um Ouidditch ging.

Außerdem wußte er, dass die Weasleys sich auch gegenseitig nicht unter Kontrolle halten konnten, wenn es dem einen in den Fingern juckte und der andere eine Sache ernsthaft durchziehen wollte. _Diese _Erfahrung faszinierte ihn wirklich.

Er wußte, dass Alicia zwar eine verdammt gute Strategin war, allerdings einige Probleme damit hatte, sich gegen zwei Weasleys durchzusetzen, die der Hafer gestochen hatte und dass sie bei ihren Freundinnen zu nachlässig war und ihnen unnötige Schlampereien durchgehen ließ.

Und die wertvollste Erfahrung, die er in den zwei Wochen gesammelt hatte, war die Tatsache, dass er jetzt zwei seiner Spieler in der engeren Auswahl hatte, die er Professor McGonagall als seinen Nachfolger im Kapitänsamt vorschlagen konnte.

Nämlich Angelina und Harry, die es als einzige wirklich geschafft hatten, das Team unter Kontrolle zu halten und ein sinnvollen Training durchzuziehen.

Vor allem Harry hatte ihn beeindruckt, als er den Weasleys eine dröhnende Standpauke gehalten und drei Runden um das Quidditchfeld hatte rennen lassen, weil sie in erster Linie damit beschäftigt waren, mit den Mädchen zu flirten, satt sich um die Klatscher zu kümmern.

Alles in allem war er mit dem Verlauf der letzten beiden Wochen überaus zufrieden und er freute sich wie ein Dreijähriger auf das abschließende Gespräch beim Training am heutigen Abend.

Allerdings mußte er jetzt erst noch eine Doppelstunde Zaubereigeschichte über sich ergehen lassen. Vielleicht konnte er sich ja damit wachhalten, dass er sich schonmal ein paar Notizen machte, was er seinem Team heute Abend konkret sagen wollte.

Schwungvoll ließ er sich auf seinen Platz fallen und erntete dadurch einen vorwurfsvollen Blick von Percy. Aber nichtmal Percy würde ihm heute seine gute Laune verderben können.

Er zog einen Bogen Pergament und ein Tintenfaß aus der Tasche und legte sie vor sich auf den Tisch. Dabei bemerkte er, dass unter dem Roman, den er vor einigen Wochen mit seinem Team und einer unbekannten Ravenclaw zusammen auf die Tischfläche geschmiert hatte einige weitere Zeilen zugefügt hatten.

Er erkannte, dass es Katies Handschrift war, die das meiste geschrieben hatte, während die fünf anderen nur unterschrieben hatten. Neugierig las er sich durch, was dort stand.

Das schallende Lachen, dass ihm daraufhin entwich, riss sogar Professor Binns für drei Sekunden aus seiner Traumwelt. Von Percy wurde ihm ein mörderischer Blick zugeworfen, der klar besagte, dass sie sich später noch sprechen würden. Aber wen interessierte schon Percy.

Breit grinsend tunkte er seine Feder in sein Tintenfaß und schrieb seine Antwort unter die Forderung seines Teams. Am Ende der Stunde stand auf dem dritten Platz von rechts in der hintersten Reihe folgender Text.

**Oliver Wood ist immer noch ein Tyrann, aber wenn dieser Tyrann nicht bald wieder selber das Training übernimmt, steht er bald ohne Team da und dann kann er den Pokal endgültig vergessen. Wir treten dann nämlich geschlossen zurück, da wir lieber unter einem Tyrannen trainieren, als uns noch länger das Theater der letzten zwei Wochen anzutun.**

**Katie**

_Fred _

_George_

**Harry**

**_Angelina_**

**_Alicia_**

--- Euer Wunsch ist mir Befehl. Aber beschwert euch später nicht wieder über meine Trainingsmethoden. Ihr hattet schließlich eure Chance. ---

Ja, Oliver war durchaus mit sich zufrieden und er hatte es zudem den ganzen Tag über geschafft, Percy zu entkommen, der immer wieder Versuche unternahm, ihn zu erwischen, um ihn für sein Benehmen in Zaubereigeschichte zu tadeln.

Fröhlich vor sich hinpfeifend sprang er die Stufen der Haupttreppe runter und freute sich auf ein endlich wieder normales Training. Auf halbem Weg fiel sein Blick aber auf den Gang, der zum Zaubereigeschichteklassenraum führte und ihm kam eine Idee.

Er bat einen vorbeilaufenden Fünftklässler aus Gryffindor, nach seiner Feder und Tinte und rannte wie der Blitz den Gang entlang. Als er schließlich auf dem Weg über die Schloßgründe war, hatte er unter die Antwort an sein Team noch eine weitere Zeile hinzugefügt.

Vielleicht hatte er ja nochmal Erfolg. Einmal hatte es schließlich schon geklappt.

--- Und wo ist eigentlich die unbekannte Ms. Ravenclaw geblieben? ---

* * *

**A/N:** Tja, wo ist diese denn jetzt geblieben? Keine Sorge. Ich habe da schon so eine Idee. Es wird also garantiert auch hierzu auch noch ein Sequel geben. Der derzeitige Stand der Dinge ist: Oneshot etwas über ein Drittel fertig, Titel "Zwiegespräche" 


End file.
